Image management has long been an issue for professional photographers and other providers of photographic services. Digital image capture has compounded the problem due to the increasing quantity of captured and stored images. Clients demand secure and private access to their images particularly when there is computer or on-line access available. Faced with hectic schedules, multiple cameras, and large numbers of images, photographers have sought solutions to the image management issue.
Many photographers have solved this problem manually by taking note of a picture counter for each job or by using separate memory storage, film or folders for each job. Each of these solutions implies a manual process requirement and does not support automation.